


Resist  06 （片段）

by lihuaaaa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuaaaa/pseuds/lihuaaaa





	Resist  06 （片段）

这是他第一次完整地看到张真源的上半身。流畅而富有肌肉纹理的腰身，宽阔的胸肌微微隆起的胸膛，平直的肩膀，还有颀长的脖颈，刚刚猛烈的撞击更是让他的身体紧紧绷住，一切都是如同精雕细琢的古罗马雕塑般美妙——除了仍旧冷冷地凝视着他的黑眸。

宋亚轩用手捏住他包扎得轻薄的左臂伤口，果然看见张真源扭头紧锁英眉，嘴里也倒吸了一口凉气，眼中也终于开始出现了其他的情绪——那是受到alpha信息素攻击后本能的迎合。

见张真源只是别过头，并没有像第一次那样反抗，宋亚轩心中却没由来的一阵怒火，就好像所有的情绪都打在了软棉花上，这样的感觉很不好受——

他低头发泄似的狠狠咬住那人胸前的红缨，用粗粝的舌头摩擦、毫不留情地蹂躏，用尖利的牙齿摩挲、扯起又弹回，那可怜之处便硬挺着异常红肿，闪着淫糜的水光，招摇着脆弱的倔强。

伸手解开包裹着长腿的黑色西裤，直接将那底裤也一并干脆地扯落，其上已经有些星星点点的湿润痕迹——

“你终究只是个Omega。”宋亚轩拿着那带着凌冽雪松气味的液体的内裤，直直地凑到张真源的脸前，冷冷地嘲讽，续而将其扔到锃亮地板上。

隐秘的入口处已经不自觉地流出了更多的清澈液体，浓郁的雪松芳味与洋苏草的气味开始纠缠，逐渐融合，像两个宿主一样交缠、摩擦，然后结合。

宋亚轩看着全身赤裸却依旧强力压制着欲态的张真源，眼底的暗沉逐渐爬出，他哑着声对张真源说：“给我脱衣服。”

张真源的已经有些迷离的眼神微微一动，本来他以为由着Omega的本能做完这件事就可以了，现在看来，对方似乎是想要带给他更多的凌辱——

他当然对宋亚轩的恶意毫无反应。

宋亚轩轻笑着狠狠地捏住了他的下颚，迫使张真源与他对视，他看见张真源的眼角已经有了一丝丝水光——即使那只是疼痛之下因本能流出的生理盐水罢了，宋亚轩又静静地重复了一遍，“脱衣服。”

张真源沉默地看着他，染上情欲的眼眸里更多的是冷然，那都是拒绝的模样。

宋亚轩见他仍旧不为所动，冷笑着拉开裤链，释放出早已经青紫的阴茎，然后径直紧紧地握住了张真源的大腿根部，狠狠地压在了黑色的沙发上，过度拉伸的韧带让张真源疼得有些双眼发暗，毫无防备的，一根火热粗大的器物就已经倏地全部没入他的体内——

！！！

强烈的痛意像闪电般席卷全身，张真源的眼角已然发红，疼痛之下而出的生理盐水沿着太阳穴滚落在沙发上，下嘴唇早就被自己紧紧地咬住——

猛烈的撞击一阵又一阵而来，他能感觉得到自己的身体就像狂风暴雨中的一叶浮萍，随浪而起，随风而漂，每一次强力捣弄到生殖腔内，他便被凌冽的疼痛割皮抽心，可是伴随着痛意而来的，还有那不受控制的，本能的欢愉，积习沉舟，一遍又一遍地侵袭着他的内心。

意识已经有些迷离，Omega的本能让他源源不断地涌出更多的黏液，快感如旋风般迎面而来，他不禁又为自己Omega的身体而感到可笑。

忽然只感觉到身上一轻，宋亚轩离开了他的身体，拉住早就酸麻的双腿，强行让他站在冰凉的地板上——

被操开的Omega的身体软的像一条蛇，张真源根本就没有力气去推开宋亚轩任何摆布。

他背对着宋亚轩，以一种及其屈辱的姿势趴跪在沙发边缘，与那纯黑的材质相比，更显得张真源臀部挺翘而雪白，红肿的入口处泛着白色的泡沫，正在淫糜地微微开合着••••••

宋亚轩眼中已是一片暗沉，只剩下浓浓的欲念——插入他，占有他，标记他。

“啊••••••”

又是毫无防备地深深没入。

这样的姿势让张真源彻底逃离了宋亚轩炽热而又锐利的视线，可是却让张真源本能地抗拒——除了背后一如既往地撞击与体内不断攀升的快感，他无法感受到到底是谁，在占有着他，这种异样的恐慌让他无所适从，可是他却连翻身反抗的力气都已被抽干。

让宋亚轩与他面对面的羞耻请求，他也根本不可能说得出口。

随着激烈的性事不断进行，清亮的液体顺着二人的大腿徐徐往下蔓延、涂抹，空气中浓烈的信息素交合成独特的芳味，清晰的水声回荡在这片宽阔的室内，久久没有断绝••••••

“啪——！”

宋亚轩一直紧盯着张真源腰后的那块褐色伤疤，随着摇曳的窄腰飘舞，竟有种奇异的美感，吞吐着他性器的臀部被撞击得弹性十足，鬼使神差般，他拍上了那摇晃的臀——

“啊••••••！”

猛然受到一击，伴随着爬升到脊柱上难以形容的快感，张真源仍不住惊呼出声，尾音犹然带出了呻吟般欲说还休的风情。

宋亚轩有些讶然，随即邪笑着深深插入，手也在另外一臀瓣上一击，身下的人因为快感与痛感紧紧地夹弄住了他的炽热，竟让他都不禁暗自颤栗。

愉快的喘息与隐忍的呻吟交错混杂，渗入室内的每一个缝隙。

如火的快感随着一次次地冲击与颤抖攀升到了顶峰，二人竟然同时泄下身来。

宋亚轩离开了他的身体，狠狠地抑制住了想要标记他的念头，如果趁此机会标记了张真源，可能他会恨他一辈子吧。

乳白色的液体缓缓涌出，滑落，像是一颗不知何时早已难舍难分的心，不愿离开那处温暖又潮湿的巢。


End file.
